Life
by Bo-My-Monkey
Summary: Edward just asked Bella for her hand. They are to be married on August 2 2008. How will their families react? More importantly how will Bella’s change go? Can Edward overpower his inner monster so he can be with Bella forever?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. All recognizable characters and plot belong to Stephanie Meyer and will always

* * *

"**Isabella Marie Swan" he whispered in my ear**

**"Yes."**

**He held out a glimmering ring.**

**"Will you marry me?"**

**"Yes" I breathed.**

Edward just asked Bella for her hand. They are to be married on August second 2008. What will the days bring them? How will their families react? And more importantly how will Bella's change go? With all that's happening around him can Edward find the piece of his mind that loves Bella enough to overcome the monster he is? And will Bella's last words be goodbye?

Please Review or there will be no more of this story


	2. It's real Your engaged

* * *

Disclaimer I do not and will never own Twilight. All recognizable characters and plot belong to Stephanie Meyer

* * *

Edwards P.O.V

The smile on my face just won't go away. I can't believe it! Bella finally said yes! I slapped Emmett a high five as I entered the house. Everybody is here waiting to congratulate me; of course Alice must have told them.

"Way to go Edward!" Emmett shouted as I walked up to Carlise. He was grinning like the rest of them but was suspiciously hiding his thoughts from me. I didn't have time to dwell on that thought though because I was suddenly filled with a strange sensation. Of course it was a feeling I'vefelt before, but only when I was aroundher. Sure enough when I turned around Jasper was there wearing that stupid lopsided grin he always wore when controlling my emotions.

"Hey, Jasper! You wouldn't happen to know why I just got these feelings for Bella would you." Emmett managed to say in between laughs. I forgot how Jasper doesn't just affect me.

"Emmett, you stay away from her." I kidded my brother.

"Come on Edward not even this once?"

"No!" I growled, even though I knew he was kidding. Even though we were joking I didn't miss the look Rosalie gave me at Emmett's comment.

_Keep him away from her Edward._

I laughed. Rosalie was so touchy.

"Edward. Can I speak to you in my office for a moment?"

"Sure. I'll be right up Carlise." I strained to hear my adoptive fathers thoughts. Or at least break through to what he was really thinking.

_If I take an extra two hours on my next shift at the hospital I work for 12 hours. And if I do that I can take an extra day off from work in about five day's time. That will give me a three day weekend. However, if I wait until the long weekend I can have a four day weekend. That would leave me extra time to go hunting and…_

I broke away from his thoughts and listened to see if anybody else was in on it.

_Ohh. I would look great in the blue shoes I saw at Zellers. I should see if Bella will come with me. I wonder what I'll wear to the wedding…_

Okay, Alice was definitely in.

_Mirror mirror on the wall…_

Even though Rose was vain there's no way she would quote Snow White.

The second I looked into Jasper and Emmets thoughts I immediately got out. Jasper was thinking x- rated thoughts about Alice and Emmett was thinking about his and Rosalie's night last night. And I try to stay out of Esme's thoughts anyway. She deserves to have some privacy.

Remembering Carlise I quickly an up the stairs and into the office.

"Edward, are you sure you're ready to marry Bella?"

"Yes." I couldn't believe this is what Carlise wanted to talk about. We've been over this a million times in his head.

"Then you know what you have to do?"

I nodded. I hated the fact that I would have to take Bella's life away. There's no way I wanted her dammed to a lifetime of night.

"Edward. There's something you need to know…"

He trailed off and I realized everybody was listening.

_Edward. Just because you love Bella doesn't mean you have to be the one to do this. We know her appeal to you Edward. If you lose control, even for one second… You can wait longer to do it. _

I cut him off. "Carlise, I will not lose control. This is my Bella, I won't let anything happen to her."

_You always think you won't. Just think about it._

"Don't worry. I will." I couldn't help but be snap at him.

"Look Carlise, I'm sorry. But I can take care of my Bella."

_I know you can._

"So when's the wedding going to take place?"

I recognized that he was done talking about the subject and was only speaking out loud for the benefit of everybody else in the house.

"The 2nd of August."

"That's only a week away!"

"We decided that a quick marriage was what we wanted. We're keeping it small and Alice is in charge of it all."

"She mentioned something about that."

"I'm sure she did."

I stood from my chair and Carlise stood to.

"I'm going to see Bella. I need to discuss some things with her."

"I know you do."

I ran down the stairs, but even with my vampire speed I couldn't avoid the thoughts that bombarded me.

_Edward. Can't I change Bella. I know you want to but I think it would be so cool. Or maybe…_

I tuned out Alice. I knew she wanted to change Bella. But I also knew that she would come around and she really wanted it to be Bella's choice.

_Edward. She's so young. Why are you damming her to this life? If I had ever had a choice I would be human. _

I flinched Rosalie's thoughts mirrored my own. I shrugged everything off as I finally made it into open air and was on my way to Bella's.

Bella's P.O.V

I stared at the doorway that Edward left through. I can't believe what just happened.

_I'm going to be married. I'm so young. What will mom say? She's always going on about not getting married at a young age. She'll wait until I'm alone and then bombard me with questions. Wait. What will Charlie think? He's so protective as it is. Gosh, what have I just done._

Don't get me wrong I'm thrilled that I'll finally be with Edward forever. Soon We'll be married and I'll be one of them. We'll be happy and nothing will go wrong. I refused to think of the other option that involves only Edward left in this world.

How long will it take Edward to get back from telling his family the news. If he does everything vampire speed he'll be back any minute. Breathe Bella, Breathe.

I decide to go make myself a cup of coffee to dilute the stress and hopefully leave my thoughts behind. Before I could do that Edward was in my living room and sitting beside me on the couch.

"Bella, love. What's the matter? You look as though you've seen a ghost. Is everything all right? Your not having second thoughts are you?"

I looked into Edwards eyes and found myself facing the most beautiful combination of love, worry and excitement the world could ever have. This was one of the times I was so grateful he couldn't read my thoughts.

"Edward. I'm fine. Just taking everything in. How long were you gone?"

"Roughly three minutes."

"You're faster every time."

"Bella."

I looked up from where I had been unconsciously been following the lines in my hands with my eyes.

Then his mouth was on mine, and he was pressing himself closer to me. I remained fairly still as I allowed my hand to move up into his hair and hold on to him. I felt him give a small smile before he broke away.

"Bella, Bella, Bella. What am I to do with you?"

"Love me, hold me, and kiss me?" I suggested with a giggle.

"I would, but it looks like Chief Swan is here and I'd rather break the news to him before he sees this." I looked at us and realized we were very close together and I smiled sheepishly.

"We don't even have a scary movie that would act as an excuse."

"Don't worry. I've had enough scary movies for a lifetime."

I noticed his expression change from teasing to fake disappointment.

"Does that mean no more vampires?" He said while dazzling me with a breathtaking smile.

"I said no such thing. Besides, where would I be without my favorite vampire family?"

I was suddenly lifted off his lap and with a start realized I had been leaning even closer to him that usual, and that for the first time in a while his eyes were black.

"Sorry." I stammered. "I… didn't know… I mean… your hungry Edward! When's the last time you fed?"

"Last week." He admitted sheepishly. "And Bella when Charlie's about to walk in a door I don't think it's the vest time for kissing."

"It's you fault! I accused. You dazzled me!"

He chuckled at my explanation and sat upright as the door opened and Charlie walked in.

* * *

Please Review or I will not add any more chapters. I hope to get at least five reviews before I update


	3. Authors Note

_Author's Note_

Please note that I am looking for reviews and the story WILL NOT be continued without them. Also I am looking for a Beta Reader to help improve my story. If you know of any really good ones could you help me out? Keep reading. I would like to see what you think of it!


End file.
